


Nightmare on Marukawa St.

by kreahe112



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Horror, Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Crossover, M/M, Semes, Ukes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreahe112/pseuds/kreahe112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Friday the 13th in Japan when terrible things start to happen to the people who are in Marukawa publishing there is one answer a murderer. Will the murderer be found? Who is the murderer? And why is this person doing all of this? Read and find out  Disclaimer- I do not own anything not junjou romantica and sekaiichi hatsukoi or any character or anime i might mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Only The Beginning

It was Friday the 13th in Japan, at that time, it was fall the cool weather and different shades of leaves that would make anyone say that fall is the best season, but that wasn't the situation for the emerald department, they were in the middle of hell week, and it was truly pure hell, everything was in chaos papers throw everywhere, and not to mention the horrible stench hanging over the department that would make anyone want to run away, especially with the half-dead men lying around like zombies. "Kisa!!!!!!" Takano the editor in chief shouted, "Where is your author's manuscript"? "I called and she said she was stuck in traffic on the way here," Kisa said.  
"Dammit, if she got it done earlier than this wouldn't be happening!!" Takano said in an angry voice, "Yoshikawa -Sensei isn't going to make it "Hatori said in a tired and somber voice, "again!!!!" Takano said sarcastically, not really surprised at what Hatori had just said more like angry his editor couldn't get his manuscripts in on time. "Mino, is your editor almost finish" Takano said with clear frustration "not even close" Mino said with a frown which was rare for Mino signaling he was super pissed off and nobody should mess with him. "Onodera!!!!", "what is it!!" Onodera said as he screamed back at Takano. "What's happening with Mutou- Sensei's storyboard," Takano said to Onodera "I just got the last pages and are editing them now "Onodera replied, "well, at least one thing is going right" Takano mumbled as he started back checking other peoples work.  
Onodera was editing his last pages of the manuscript satisfied being the only one besides Takano that was almost finished with his work, then all of a sudden Yokozawa walked into the emerald department and as he walked in screamed "TAKANO!!, why can't you ever get your work done on time!!! ", "Well, it's not my damn fault that these authors are being lazy!!!!" the two bickered back and forth loudly that probably everyone in Marukawa publishing could hear it until Yokozawa then pointed at Onodera and said "what about him, he's probably not even half- finished with his work," he said, smirking, when Onodera heard this time stopped Onodera knew that Yokozawa was targeting him because Takano chose Onodera instead of him. Onodera then went into his deepest thoughts, and an Onodera devil (looks like the present Onodera) appeared on his right shoulder and an angel Onodera (looks like Onodera's high school self) on his left shoulder.  
(Onodera's thoughts)  
Onodera's devil: Well, are you going to let him talk to you like that or are you going to kick his ass to the ground!!!  
Onodera: The second part doesn't sound bad!!! *smiling*........... But  
Onodera's devil: But what!!!!!!!  
Onodera: I might get fired; he is my superior after all.  
Onodera's angel: That's right, just ignore him and remember he is hurt from when Takano broke up with him and then Takano got with you even though Takano wasn't with Yokozawa in the first place.  
Onodera: I suppose so...  
Onodera's devil: Who cares about Yokozawa, do you know how much hurt he put you through slamming you against the wall; it's not your fault that Takano started to go after you. Ok, so let's go with your original plan you get Grell's chainsaw (black butler) go into Yokozawa's house at nighttime when he's sleeping and.....  
Onodera's angel: * Interrupts Onodera's devil* even if he does that, he is going to get caught!!! You know Onodera is a person who leaves evidence behind.  
Onodera's devil: True....  
Onodera: So what should I do?  
Onodera's angel: Just bring something up information that Yokozawa doesn't want someone to discuss about, mention, or know.  
Onodera: OK, thanks, I will do that! *excited*  
Onodera's devil: Wow angel, I never knew you had it in you to be evil  
Onodera's angel: You know what they say everyone has an evil side and I do have the potential to be Kira (death note)  
Onodera and Onodera's devil: righhhhht (sarcastically) -_-  
Onodera's angel: It's true you can check the internet.  
Onodera: Well, I have to go bye  
Onodera's angel and Onodera's devil: Bye  
Time unfroze and Yokozawa was waiting for Onodera's reply and Onodera then said, "well I'm almost finished unlike everyone else my author sent her last pages, and I am finishing it know" Onodera said Yokozawa grunted angrily and was walking out the department when his was at the door of the emerald department Onodera said, "and Yokozowa," "WHAT IS IT!!!" he screamed back Onodera pulled out his phone and put the picture of Yokozowa in the polka dot apron showing it to everyone and said in a smart tone "how's Kirishima and Hiyori doing" everyone in the whole department was in shock Yokozawa had wide eyes and was speechless and hurried, and walked back to his own department not saying anything back "thought so" Onodera thought with a smirk on his face. Everyone was still staring at Onodera; Onodera sat back in his chair, and looked at everyone staring at him and said, "What?" Takano then said, "Get back to work everyone" still not recovered from the shock of what Onodera just did.  
(Yokozawa's P.O.V)  
He showed me in a polka dot apron, what the hell, that brat is damaging my reputation, but where did that picture come from. I don't remember wearing a polka dot apron, and who is Kirishima and Hiyori???  
(Regular P.O.V.)  
Everyone got their work done which was a miracle and Hatori's author dropped off his manuscript, and went back home waiting for Hatori. It was 11:58 when they finished "OK, good work everybody you can all go home" Takano said, everybody packed up and was going to go home just then the clock struck midnight, and all the lights turned off and there was the horrid loud scream.  
(On the other side of Marukawa)  
Usami - Sensei was talking to Isaka about moving his book to Marukawa he had brought Misaki along with him and invited Hiroki, and his lover Nowaki and Misaki invited his friend Shinobu and Shinobu dragged his lover Miyagi with him, they all wanted to see what happens in a publishing company and to get free books "Wow, publishing companies are so great" Misaki said, "yes, especially with the free books" Shinobu said holding up his bag stuffed with books with one arm and the other arm clutching Miyagi's arm tightly Miyagi looking for a way to escape "Shinobu can you please let go of my arm," Miyagi said still struggling "no, you might wander around and get lost" Miyagi gave up knowing Shinobu was not going to let go of him for the whole time they were there, Hiroki was looking around (mostly the literature department) Nowaki saw this and said to his Hiro-San with a smile said, "do you want to check out the literature department," "s-sure" Hiroki replied slightly blushing as they went they call out and said, "well meet you later,", "Ok" Shinobu and Misaki replied and talking about how their Sensei had a lover had surprised them, but just then the clock struck midnight and all the lights turned off and there was a horrid loud scream.  
(In a room?)  
Voice: I think I will play with them more; it's only just the beginning  
*voice laughs maniacal *

 

A.N. Please review and tell me how I did thank you very much  
\- From kreahe


	2. Freddy’s Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Friday the 13th in Japan when terrible things start to happen to the people who are in Marukawa publishing there is one answer a murderer. Will the murderer be found? Who is the murderer? And why is this person doing all of this? Read and find out - disclaimer- I do not own anything not the pictures or videos or junjou romantica and sekaiichi hatsukoi or any character or anime i might mention

 

When all the lights turned back on and then there was another scream in the lobby of the building everybody in Marukawa heard it (yeah, it was that loud) everyone rushed to the lobby to see what was all the commotion was when everybody arrived at the lobby they couldn't believe their eyes some had avert their eyes from the horrible scene on the floor of the lobby was the body of Eri Aikawa laying there in a pool of blood with razor claw marks all over her body who "would do this!" Isaka said in horror Shinobu almost hurled, but Miyagi held him and rubbed Shinobu's back "what's that "Misaki slightly shaking at what he just saw and Usami comforting him, shocked himself that his editor was murdered said as he pointed to two items next to Aikawa's body.  
Isaka went to pick up the items, avoiding the pool of blood it was a glove with razor sharp claws attached dripping with blood "this must be what she was murdered with" Isaka sad holding away from him "that looks like a lot like..."Onodera said not finishing his sentence everybody turned to him "like what" Takano replied "like Freddy's glove the one he where's in the movies" that couldn't be right this must be joke "Hiroki said angrily "but it could be a possibility" Onodera snapped back "true it might, but that doesn't seem possible, but there may really be a murderer "Nowaki said worrying everyone was a bit frighten of what could be. Isaka haven't said about the second item until he realized and said, "Maybe this will explain it" he said holding out a letter the second item.  
Isaka opened the letter and begin reading out loud it said,  
Dear cute darlings  
How did you like my little show I have decided to play with you weak, pitiful humans as you can see your friend was one of my many examples she was very easy, the game is to find me you will be chased and one by one, killed not by me, of course, but by my cute "little friends" I will kill people from time to time, but my little friends will do most of the work me and my little friends will kill each and every one of you until there is no one left I have one more surprise for you. The person you are looking for same room as you! And a few friends of yours will be joining you know what they say the more the Merrier.  
Bye sweethearts  
P.S. - I locked all the windows and doors that led to the outside only the doors and that led to each room in Marukawa publishing are open good luck.  
When Isaka finished the letter nobody spoke only looked around at each other in silent panic trying to process that the murderer was in the room and the murderer's "little friends" are being sent to kill them, but how are they? Isaka looked around too hoping to see the murderer and stop his/her actions before anybody else gets killed, but all he saw was faces of people he trusted suddenly there was the ring of an elevator that rippled through the thick air everybody looked at the elevator that what on the right side of the lobby in the elevators were two bodies tied up and blindfolded and duct tape over both of their mouths they were alive, but the two people who would suffer with the rest of the people there were none other than.  
.  
.  
"Yoshino," Hatori shouted out as he ran to the elevator to a tied up Yoshino.  
"YUKINA," Kisa screamed out in fear, knowing his lover wasn't safe there as he ran with Hatori to the elevator.  
Everyone watched as Hatori and Kisa untied the two people in the elevator, wondering what was so special about these two people that would want the murderer to bring them here.  
"Are you okay "Hatori said to Yoshino "I think so "Yoshino replied clearly shaken?  
"Yukina, are you hurt anywhere "Kisa said searching Yukina for any injuries  
"So why did we get kidnapped "Yukina said, Hatori explained everything to both Chiaki and Yukina and telling them about the game and the murderer and his "little friends".  
"So, we have to find the murderer or we will all be killed" Yoshino said Hatori nodded sadly both Yoshino and Yukina now had fear written upon their faces along with everybody else.  
Isaka as the president of Marukawa had to take control of the situation he then said to everyone" the best thing to do is to find clues and examine to find out the characteristics and what the murderer might look" Isaka said people agreeing on the idea.  
Isaka then looked at the glove it was very small that was a first clue! The murderer probably had really small hands so that had to be young not old. Isaka was going to inspect people with smaller hands, but the lights went out suddenly everyone waiting and scared. Takano, Yukina Hatori, Usagi, Nowaki and Miyagi reach out quickly to grab their lover's hand, but surprisingly it wasn't there the lights turned back on what was in front of them was what made everyone's eyes go wide what was in front of them were three people, but they really aren't people or are they? One had a hat on and a face like raw flesh and razor claws the second had a hockey mask on with a machete in his right hand he seemed to have not a face at all? How could that be possible? And, the third and last one had a mask on, but it was all white and he had a Kitchen knife in his hand looking like he was ready to strike any moment.  
.  
.  
. "It couldn't be, I thought they were made up" people were saying wanting to run and hide that very moment.  
.  
.  
.  
. Do we have a chance to survive? Why did it have to be like this why? These were the questions running through everyone's mind.  
.  
Wow!!!, another chapter tell me how you like the story so far and review. I will update it soon  
Bye  
From kreahe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also
> 
> 1\. Eri Aikawa is Usagi's editor  
> 2\. The Freddy I'm talking about is not the one from five Nights at Freddy but the one from the movie series


End file.
